


An August Afternoon

by SherlockWolf



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve hardly flirts. And he rarely blatantly flirts as in direct sexual advances. But when he does, Steve Rogers is no longer the only full-body-blusher in Brooklyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An August Afternoon

  The walk had been Bucky’s idea. He had insisted that they get some exercise before winter began and they wouldn’t be able to go outside much. So here they were, walking through the park as leaves fell onto the ground from the trees around them. The sunset bathed everything in beautiful reds, yellows, and oranges, and not for the first or last time in his life Steve wished he could afford oil paints. Bucky’s dark hair was in perfect contrast with the yellow-orange leaves of the trees behind him, and his blue eyes matched the sky perfectly…

“What’cha starin’ at? Is there somethin’ on my face?” Bucky’s voice shook Steve from his thoughts, and he grinned up at his friend.

“Nothin’, was just thinkin’ how nicely you’re ugly mug would fit in a painting of those trees.” Steve teased, and Bucky grinned down at him. He slung his arm around Steve’s shoulders and pulled him close, ducking his head down to whisper next to Steve’s ear. There wasn’t anyone around, but it let them feel safe. Bucky’s breath tickled Steve’s ear with how close and quiet he was.

“What’re you tryin’ to say, Stevie? You don’t like my pretty face?” Bucky’s tone was semi-serious, but even whispering he’d managed to tie in his classic, flirtatious drawl. It made Steve’s skin prickle in excitement.

“I love your pretty face, Buck. Was just’ thinkin’ of other places it might fit better…” Steve whispered back, looking Bucky in the eye as he said it. He even batted his eyelashes like he’d seen dames do, for effect.

Bucky’s mouth dropped and he lifted his head up and away from Steve, he was so shocked. Steve laughed wholeheartedly as a blush sprouted on Bucky’s cheeks and quickly spread down his neck, beyond his shirt’s neckline. Steve took pride in the fact that he was the cause of that.

Bucky floundered for words for a minute before settling for a whistle and, “Jeeze, Stevie. You’d knock a guy flat with that kind of talk.”

“That’s the goal.” Steve shot back, and he grinned at the fact that Bucky’s blush deepened.

“Punk.” Bucky mumbled, and when he looked back down at Steve, the desire in his eyes was so prominent that Steve wished he could just _knock him down_ right then and there.

“What d’ya say we make this walk a little shorter today?” Steve asked, and Bucky winked at him before dropping his arm from Steve’s shoulders.

“I say hell yes.”


End file.
